


Je préfère t'aimer ce jour...Que de ne jamais avoir pu le faire

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post 2x23, F/M, Multi, Out of Character Oliver Queen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Summary: Oliver a perdu la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il se sent vide, mort de l'intérieur. Il va traquer le meurtrier, mais recherche t'il le bon coupable. Et surtout que cache LylaL'histoire est placé après le 2x23 mais est Canon pour la suiteOlicity est fin de partie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je voudrais remercier ma Beta reader shinobu24 qui m'a bien aidé et conseillé  
> Bonne lecture

Oliver observait discrètement Felicity qui était devant ses ordinateurs en train de faire des recherches sur une affaire de drogue qui circulait sur les docks. Ils avaient attrapé quelques petits dealers, mais savaient qu'un plus gros poisson se trouvait en haut de la pyramide. Depuis que Slade avait été enfermé dans le bunker de l'argus sur l'île, les nuits de patrouille étaient assez calmes, de temps en temps ils aidaient la police, sinon il s'agissait surtout de la surveillance dans les rues évitant les vols ou les viols.

Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose la tracassait depuis quelques jours, et avait bien essayé de lui parler mais elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle devait savoir qu'il s'inquiéterait toujours pour elle, encore plus depuis cette nuit dans le manoir. Il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer sur la plage, que ce qu'il lui disait, que les mots qu'il a prononcé ce soir-là, n'était pas un mensonge, alors qu'elle lui expliquait que son plan était génial et qu'il l'avait bien eu elle aussi.  
Cela avait été dur au départ, après avoir quitté l'île Felicity s'était un petit peu éloignée de lui, évitant de rester seul dans le bunker en sa compagnie, mais après quelques semaines les choses s'étaient de nouveau mises en place tout naturellement, et il sentait que leur amitié avait repris le dessus.

Même si à certains moments il voulait aller vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle serait en danger si quelqu'un connaissait les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune informaticienne et il ne pouvait pas lui faire courir le risque, même si cela signifiait ne jamais être avec elle. Felicity était la personne qui le connaissait et le comprenait le mieux, avec Diggle, et leurs amitiés était très importante pour lui, cela lui suffisait, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, elle sursauta ce qui le surprit, elle était habituée à ce qu'il la touche. L'archer la vit reprendre contenance, se tourner vers lui et lui sourire, mais son regard se détourna lorsque Oliver la regarda plus intensément. Il vit que son regard n'avait plus la flamme qu'il aimait tant, cette joie qui caractérisait tellement la jeune femme.

« Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. Tu n'as presque pas parler de la journée, tu as l'air triste depuis plusieurs jours » 

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer», elle planta son regard bleu dans le sien, déterminée à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien de grave « ne t'inquiètes pas Oliver. Tu me fait confiances. Tu sais que je te dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas...peut-être pas à toi...car tu es toi et je suis moi...mais j'en parlerais à Dig ou Roy... Ce n'est pas que tu n'es pas digne de m'écouter, c'est juste que c'est toi » elle souffla un bon coup, son babillage était revenu en force, ce qui fit sourire l'archer.

« Je te fais confiance Felicity, et je comprends mais... » commença-t-il mais elle le coupa.

« S'il te plait Oliver, arrête de me surveiller, arrête de me tourner autour en regardant si je ne vais pas me casser d'un moment à l'autre. Il n'y a aucun problème »

« D'accord » à son regard il comprit qu'il devait lui laisser du temps pour se confier « Tu veux aller au Big Belly Burger avec nous . » 

« Oui je veux bien » dit elle se forçant à sourire 

« Super » en souriant aussi. " Je vais me préparer et ensuite on y va "

Il s'avança vers Diggle et Roy qui s'entraînaient sur les tapis pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient tous manger un bout. Oliver était déterminé à découvrir ce qui tracassait sa fille IT pour l'aider à régler ses problèmes, quels qu'ils soient. Il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas contraindre Felicity, elle s'ouvrirait à lui toute seule, ou à Diggle.

De son côté la jeune femme ravala un sanglot, sursautant de nouveau au bip de son téléphone. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il prit sa veste en cuir et partit vers les escaliers avec Diggle, il ne vit pas sa fille essuyer une larme roulant sur sa joue, ni taper un message sur son téléphone. Félicity souffla un bon coup, mis un sourire sur son visage et partit rejoindre ses garçons aux escaliers. 

Quand ils arrivèrent au Big Belly Burger, John fit un signe à Carly pour lui annoncer leur arrivée et partit s'installer à une table avec ses amis. La jeune femme arriva dix minutes plus tard avec leurs commandes, n'ayant plus à commander prenant toujours la même chose. Ils parlèrent de QC et des avancées des travaux dans la ville suite au passage de Slade mais Oliver se rendit compte que sa jolie informaticienne ne souriait pas, regardant toutes les cinq minutes sa montre. À un moment Felicity s'excusa un instant et partit dans la salle de bain. Oliver la suivit du regard toujours soucieux de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait depuis deux semaines, puis reprit sa discussion avec Diggle. Dix minutes plus tard, la peau blanchâtre elle se dirigea vers eux, Oliver se leva dès qu'il l'aperçut et se dirigea directement vers elle.

"Félicity tu va bien ?" 

"Je ne me sens pas très bien non, je pense que je vais rentrer"

"Je te raccompagne chez toi si tu veux"

Elle accepta et ils saluèrent Diggle et Roy et sortirent dans le froid. Félicity s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée du restaurant regardant d'un air triste ses deux amis qui continuaient à discuter tout en mangeant, puis tourna son visage vers Oliver et lui sourit pour le remercier de la raccompagner.

"Merci Oliver de bien vouloir attendre que je sois prête à te parler"

L'archer lui sourit, il savait qu'elle avait des soucis même si elle disait le contraire "Tu es importante pour moi...tu es mon amie, je m'inquiète de ce qui te tracasse" 

"Je sais" elle lui sourit tristement "et j'espère que tu comprendras et que tu..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand faisant écho dans la nuit, deux tirs se firent entendre. Le corps du justicier se tendit, et il se jeta sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il sentit son tee-shirt s'humidifier, il se leva et chercha des impacts de balles sur son corps. En n'en trouvant aucun, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur le béton froid du trottoir et il put se rendre compte d'où venait cette humidité. 

« Félicity ! » cria-t-il « non, pas elle »

Oliver se mit à genoux près de la jeune femme, lui parlant. Il voyait les marques de brûlures obscurcissant de rouge sa chemise où les balles l'avaient frappés, deux fois dans le corps. Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la serra d'un coup sec sur les blessures, espérant arrêter l'écoulement abondant du sang

« Non » répéta-t-il encore. Un sanglot déchira son cœur et poursuivit sa montée dans sa gorge. « Tiens le coup Felicity »

Effrayé, Oliver prit le poignet de Felicity pour sentir un pouls. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures il en trouva un faible mais bien présent. John et Roy qui avaient été dans le restaurant encore à ce moment, avaient d'abord entendu les tirs puis vus le justicier se lancer sur la jeune informaticienne. Diggle avait demandé à Carly de composer les 911 tout en courant dans la direction où se trouvaient Oliver et Felicity toujours à terre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur ils furent troublés par le visage blanchâtre de la jeune femme et l'expression sur le visage du justicier, la peur. Jamais ils n'avaient vu cette expression sur lui, la colère, la rage, la douleur...oui...mais jamais la peur. Dans le fond de la ville, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les pleurs tristes des sirènes qui ressemblaient à un carillon de la mort. Le visage blême, Oliver regardait fixement sa fille IT.

« S'il vous plaît » sa voix se mettant à trembler « Felicity accroche-toi. Ne me laisse pas tomber, j'ai besoin de toi » La jeune informaticienne respirait péniblement, et le justicier sentit la panique l'envahir. « Félicity ouvre tes yeux pour moi. Allez ouvre les que je puisse les voir me sourire, je t'en supplie fait-le... » mais la jeune femme laissa ses yeux fermés et sa respiration devint encore plus faible. Une grosse boule s'insinua dans le ventre de l'archer et il cessa de parler, se contentant de lui tenir la main, la regardant avec peur, priant que les secours arrivent vite.

« Bébé... » c'était presque un chuchotement suivi d'une exaltation frissonnante. "Je t'en supplie" ses mains tremblaient violemment et il sentit son propre cœur ralentir. Il appuya plus fort sur ses blessures espérant qu'elles arrêteraient de saigner.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent, poussèrent Oliver non sans difficultés et levèrent la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent tout de suite les premiers soins et l'intubèrent pour tenter de stabiliser son état. Puis soigneusement, ils la déposèrent dans l'ambulance.  
L'archer était resté à genoux, regardant l'ambulance partir et dans un souffle de martyre cria « Felicity » puis son regard se posa sur la veste en cuir qui était recouverte de sang, du sang de la femme qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. 

Diggle s'approcha et toucha délicatement le bras de son ami, le jeune homme se leva doucement son regard droit devant comme mort. "Nous devons aller à l'hôpital Oliver, tout ira bien tu verras c'est une battante notre fille" 

"Oui je sais... Et puis après je vais traquer et tuer le salop qui a fait ça " Le regard de l'archer était devenu dur de rage en pensant au tireur qui avait fait du mal à Felicity. Les trois hommes partirent en courant vers la voiture, tous se demandant comment serait leur vie si Felicity ne s'en sortait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver, John et Roy arrivèrent à l'hôpital dix minutes après que l'ambulance ait déposé la jeune femme. Le justicier courut directement au bureau des infirmières et demanda des nouvelles de l'informaticienne. Une femme rousse qui minaudait devant lui, expliqua que Felicity avait été prise en charge immédiatement et qu'ils devaient attendre devant la porte au fond du couloir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de leur IT girl, faisant les cent pas, comme Oliver en ce moment, devant les portes de la salle d'urgence. Le jeune homme essayait de se rappeler les moindres détails du moment où ils étaient sortis du restaurant tous les deux, puis quand les sons des tirs s'étaient répercutés dans la nuit et qu'il s'était jeté sur Felicity pour la protéger. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour la sauver, de ne pas s'être rendu compte de la menace imminente. Ses sens étaient toujours en alerte d'habitude, mais pas ce soir. Ce soir il s'était inquiété uniquement d'elle, de la raison qui la rendait triste depuis quelques jours. Son attention avait été focalisée sur la jeune femme seulement et elle en avait payé le prix. John lui demanda de s'asseoir, devenant fou à le regarder marcher devant lui comme cela.

"Arrête de ruminer les minutes avant les tirs Oliver. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé ce soir "

"Bien sûr que c'est de ma faute Dig. Notre travail du soir, d'être près de moi l'a fait devenir une cible"

"D'abord c'est Oliver Queen qui était avec elle ce soir et pas Arrow."

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi elle est dans cette salle d'urgence entre la vie et la mort" cria Oliver en bondissant prêt à taper tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui "Si ce n'est pas à cause de moi, c'était sur elle que l'on voulait tirer ? Elle est la femme la plus aimable, la plus douce que l'on connaisse, qui lui en voudrait. Eh bien je vais te dire, personne. Les tirs m'étaient destinés"

"Tu ne sais pas Oliver, tout ne te concerne pas, ne tourne pas autour de toi. Elle n'était peut-être même pas visée. Peut-être que le tireur voulait viser quelqu'un d'autre dans le restaurant où dans la rue et a loupé son coup" dit John essayant toujours de calmer l'archer.

Oliver allait protester de nouveau, lorsqu'un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et s'approcha d'eux.

"Êtes-vous ici pour Mademoiselle Smoak."

"Oui" répondit Diggle "Je suis son contact d'urgence John Diggle, et voici ses amis Oliver Queen et Roy Harper" dit-il en lui présentant les deux hommes à ses côtés.

Le chirurgien eut un air grave en les regardant chacun leur tour n'osant prononcer un mot. C'était toujours dur pour lui ces moments difficiles, mais encore plus pour celui-ci.  
"Je suis vraiment désolé messieurs" il débuta "elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures." Il regarda les trois hommes exhaler des souffles courts "Elle a reçu une balle dans l'aorte et une dans le poumon gauche. Nous avons tout entreprit pour la sauver, mais elle a fait une hémorragie durant l'opération et..."

"Non ce n'est pas possible" hurla Oliver, secouant la tête "Je...elle ne peut pas être partie"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen. Mademoiselle Smoak est décédée il y a quelques minutes."

En entendant le mot décès, Oliver pâlit et haleta de nouveau. Tout devint flou autour de lui. Il restait insensible à la discussion qu'avait Diggle avec le médecin, au bruit des téléphones de l'hôpital ou au coup que donnait Roy dans les murs. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se serrèrent, son corps se tendit et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'il vit le visage souriant de Felicity apparaître devant lui, ses beaux yeux bleus le fixant intensément. Il ouvrit les yeux instantanément et contourna le médecin pour passer la porte derrière lui « Je veux la voir » cria-t-il

John l'attrapa par le bras et se plaça devant lui « Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée Oliver. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles te rappeler d'elle dans cet état, dans un hôpital, allongée sur une table, avec du sang et des tubes partout »

« Je ne veux pas me rappeler d'elle tombant sur ce trottoir non plus. Je ne veux pas penser à elle qui est toute seule là-bas » il hurla. Son corps se mit à trembler encore plus et il fit tout pour pousser Diggle. "Quand j'ai fermé les yeux je l'ai vu devant moi, elle doit être encore vivante, il n'y a aucune autre option possible. Je dois la voir pour lui demander pardon, tu comprends Dig, et elle restera avec moi"

"Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen, mais Mademoiselle Smoak est malheureusement bien décédé. Vous devriez écouter votre ami qui a raison" dit le médecin "C'est mieux que vous ne passiez pas ces portes, cela vous hantera toute votre vie"

"Je m'en fou" hurla l'archer "Je dois la voir, Je dois constater par moi-même qu'elle...que je l'ai vraiment perdu. Ma famille a fait assez de dons à cet hôpital, j'estime que j'ai le droit de passer ces portes"

Le médecin souffla et capitula "Attendez-moi ici monsieur, je reviens rapidement"

"Oliver tu ne devrais pas y aller" lui dit John "Cela va te détruire"

Le jeune archer planta son regard bleu dans le regard marron de l'ancien militaire "Je suis déjà détruit, rien ne changera cela. Je veux juste être sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas trompés. Et si elle est vraiment..." il ne put pas dire le mot "Je veux avoir la chance de la voir une dernière fois, de lui dire au revoir"

Le médecin revint quinze minutes plus tard, laissant la porte ouverte pour Oliver et l'emmena dans une grande salle. Au milieu se trouvait un corps sur une table d'opération, un drap blanc le recouvrant.

Oliver s'avança doucement, essayant de ne pas flancher avant d'avoir atteint sa destination. Le médecin se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table, regardant le jeune homme lui demandant s'il était sûr. L'archet fit un signe positif de la tête, le drap fut partiellement descendu jusqu'au cou de Felicity. Le justicier ravala un sanglot en la voyant comme cela, le visage pâle et les yeux fermés sur cette table froide. Le chirurgien se recula pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Avec les mains tremblantes, Oliver commença à lui caresser délicatement les cheveux puis le visage.

Puis il regarda l'homme devant lui "C'est normale que son corps soit encore chaud ? Sa température n'aurait pas déjà due chuter" Oliver essayait de trouver n'importe quoi pour garder espoir

"Monsieur Queen, votre amie est partie il y a à peine une demi-heure, c'est tout à fait normale que son corps soit encore chaud. Il faut trois heures pour qu'un corps perde plusieurs degrés. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je comprends votre perte, mais elle n'est plus là, vous devez l'accepter"

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler cette fois-ci "Pardonne-moi Felicity. J'aurais voulu que ce soit moi sur cette table. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embarquer dans ma croisade, tu serais encore en vie aujourd'hui" il lui chuchota à l'oreille "Tu continuerais d'illuminer la vie des gens autour de toi, tu serais heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir dans ta vie après la mort de Tommy. Je te promets de traquer ton meurtrier, il ne s'en sortira pas. Je..." un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge "Ce que j'ai dit dans le manoir je le pensais Felicity, et je le penserai pour toujours."

Il la regarda tentant d'enregistrer dans sa mémoire les moindres facettes de son visage pour ne jamais les oublier "Au revoir mon ange." Oliver déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu, puis la recouvrit du drap. Il remercia le médecin de loin, regarda encore une fois le corps inerte de Felicity et partit de la pièce sans se retourner. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie plus rien ne le retenait ici.

« Je dois sortir d'ici » dit-il en repoussant Diggle qui venait vers lui quand il sortit du bloc. Il prit sa veste en cuir, et partit en direction du parking suivit de John et Roy.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Felicity soit morte » dit Roy en s'approchant de la voiture. "Elle était si..." il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase les sanglots prenant sa voix.

« Moi non plus» dit tristement Diggle "Elle était tellement courageuse, elle savait nous tenir en place, j'ai du mal à imaginer notre vie sans ce petit bout de femme"

Oliver n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Qu'il ne pourrait plus l'observer du coin de l'œil sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. De ne plus voir son sourire quand Roy plaisantait. De ne plus voir son regard de désir sur lui et ses joues qui devenaient rouges lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il l'avait surprise à le regarder alors qu'il faisait les barres ou s'entraînait avec Diggle. D'entendre sa voix et son ton tranché quand elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui ou le remettait en place. D'écouter ses babillages sur les nouveautés informatiques qu'elle trouvait extraordinaires ou bien ses insinuations qui le faisaient toujours sourire.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus ? Qui désirait tant sa mort ? » dit-il en colère tapant sur le toit de la voiture

« Je ne comprends pas non plus » dit l'ancien militaire " On va trouver nos réponses Oliver. Bientôt"

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête et regarda fixement au-dessus du toit de la voiture durant un long moment. Il ne fit pas attention aux deux autres hommes qui parlaient entre eux, surement se remémorant des histoires avec leur fille. Quelques instants plus tard, John lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Oliver détendit ses poings et ouvrit la portière, pour s'effondrer sur le siège passager.

Le regard dans le vide il se rappela des moments passés avec elle dans son appartement. Depuis plusieurs semaines, quand leur amitié était de nouveau redevenue ce qu'elle était précédemment, avant les mots prononcés dans le manoir, ils avaient passé souvent du temps ensemble. Certains soirs où il avait décidé de ne pas patrouiller dans les rues et donner leurs soirées à Diggle et Roy, il raccompagnait Felicity chez elle et regardait des épisodes de Dr Who avec elle sur son canapé, un verre de vin à la main. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur son passé, même si elle était comme lui et n'aimait pas se confier. Il aimait ces moments, être près d'elle, même si ce n'était pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais être là pour la contempler, juste pour être avec cette femme merveilleuse qui avait su conquérir son cœur sans le vouloir. John et Roy montèrent dans la voiture à leur tour ce qui l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Je vais te ramener au Verdant et après je rentrerai chez moi pour voir Lyla. »

Le jeune homme, les yeux rougis par les larmes, accepta la proposition de son ancien garde du corps sans parler. Il était en colère, l'incompréhension l'envahissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait été tué. Son cœur et sa tête étaient remplis de rage et de haine contre un inconnu qui lui avait volé sa vie. Son corps tremblait d'une façon qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis l'île, depuis Slade.

« Je vous promets, que l'on va traquer et trouver la personne qui me l'a pris » dit-il avec hargne.

« Et on sera avec toi mon pote, mais il faudra faire attention Oliver, une enquête va être menée par le capitaine Lance» dit Diggle "Il va surement demander au justicier de l'aide, tu dois contenir ta rage en tant qu'Oliver Queen et en tant qu'Arrow "

« Pourquoi contenir ma rage ? Pour éviter qu'il comprenne qu'il parle à la même personne ? Mais Felicity était aimée par tout le monde. C'est normal qu'Oliver Queen soit énervé, elle était son amie avant d'être son employée. Quant à Arrow il sait qu'elle était sa IT girl. Et il sera aussi surement assez énervé lui-même pour y faire attention»

« D'accord tu marques un point, mais ne fais pas l'idiot en essayant de trouver des réponses. Quand tu es énervé tu es plus enclin à frapper avant de poser les questions. La ville est à peu près calme, ne va pas créer une autre révolte à cause de ta rage "

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour me contenir, en son honneur. Le plus important c'est que je trouve qui me l'a enlevé»

Son ami hocha positivement la tête et sortit la voiture du parking. Il le remercia sans mots, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Sa vie venait d'être brisée de nouveau en une minute ce soir.

Après avoir déposé l'archer et Roy devant le Verdant, Dig prit la direction de son appartement où l'attendait Lyla. Il l'avait appelée de l'hôpital pour la prévenir de la mort de leur amie. Elle avait coupé assez court à la discussion en lui expliquant qu'elle devait partir d'urgence et qu'elle le retrouverait à la maison où ils en parleraient plus longuement.  
Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, les larmes coulant enfin sur son visage, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, avait été tué ce soir. Que plus jamais il ne la verrait dans le bunker, qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la naissance de sa fille.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, les sanglots le submergeant. Il avait essayé d'être fort devant Oliver à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à deux à péter les plombs, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retenir, la colère, la rage et la tristesse prirent le dessus.

Il sentit le poids de quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, puis deux mains s'enrouler autour de son cou. Lyla le réconforta durant plusieurs minutes, lui chuchotant plusieurs fois qu'elle était désolée, s'en voulant de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, mais ne pouvant pas faire marche arrière maintenant, même si les conséquences seraient terribles.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs heures après que Diggle ait laissé Oliver au Verdant, celui-ci frappait encore le mannequin devant lui, les jointures de ses mains rouges et écorchés par la brutalité qu'il infligeait au matériel.

Aucune larme n'avait coulé depuis qu'il était arrivé au Verdant. Juste une colère énorme qui lui donnait envie de tout casser dans le repère. Il avait même commencé lors de son arrivée dans le repaire, la table médicale avait été la première à être renversée. Puis celle où se trouvaient toutes les éprouvettes avait été la suivante. Un tabouret avait volé dans les airs pour se fracasser sur la paroi en verre où se trouvait son costume.

Devant le poste informatique de Felicity il s'était stoppé net, avait regardé le matériel se demandant s'il devait ou non les détruire. Il se mit à penser un instant que Felicity lui en voudrait et lui ferait la morale s'il cassait ses bébés, pour se rappeler ensuite que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il essaya de dormir pendant un moment, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait la scène se passer au ralenti devant lui. Elle ne changeait jamais, Felicity le regardant, lui souriant puis le bruit des coups de feu. Ensuite la jeune femme allongée sur ce béton froid, morte encore et encore. Il connaissait les cauchemars à cause de l'île, ses démons faisant de nouveau une apparition dans la nuit noire, mais jamais il avait souffert autant avec eux, surement car il acceptait les décisions qu'il devait prendre là-bas. Mais pour ceux qui le hantaient ce soir, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui était réellement arrivé.

Ne supportant plus de revivre la perte de Felicity, il décida donc de passer sa colère sur son matériel d'entraînement, et des heures après il y était encore, la colère toujours aussi vive. Oliver continuait de frapper quand il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Levant les yeux il aperçut Roy avec une mine aussi horrible que la sienne. Le jeune archer avec son hoodie rouge remarqua tout de suite les mains de son mentor.

"Tu devrais arrêter de taper ce mannequin Oliver, si tu veux pouvoir tirer une flèche dans celui qui a tué Felicity"

"Je suis tellement en colère, et je me sens impuissant que si je m'arrête je vais tout détruire"

"Je te comprends mec, crois-moi. Mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu te fasses du mal, si elle était là"

Roy retira sa veste et commença à taper sur le sac de boxe, il avait aussi besoin d'évacuer toute sa colère envers le monde. Oliver le fixa, puis ses mains et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, rien de bon ne viendrait en continuant à s'infliger cette torture. Après s'être soigné, Oliver enfourcha sa moto et partit en direction de l'appartement de Felicity, il avait besoin d'un lien avec elle, même si elle n'était plus là. Toucher des affaires lui ayant appartenu, être avec elle d'une certaine façon. Depuis hier, en fait depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle était vraiment morte dans cette salle d'urgence, il n'arrivait pas à respirer tellement la douleur était intense.

Il gara sa moto devant son immeuble et s'avança doucement, prenant les escaliers pas à pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il sortit de sa poche un kit d'intrusion et pénétra dans l'appartement de la jeune femme en évitant de se faire remarquer. En entrant dans l'endroit où avait vécu Felicity, qui l'avait changé à tout jamais, il repensa à toutes les fois, où il était venu par hasard le matin la voir pour lui apporter son breuvage préféré, ou le soir boire un dernier verre et regarder un film ou une des séries qu'elle appréciait tant. A l'odeur persistante du café qu'elle avait dû se préparer hier avant de partir pour le repère, des souvenirs affluèrent. 

Il se souvint d'une fois où ils étaient rentrés dans l'appartement de la jeune informaticienne, mouillés par la pluie qu'ils venaient de se prendre sur la tête. Oliver avait invité Felicity dans un petit restaurant sympa qui se trouvait à cinq minutes de chez la jeune femme et ils s'y étaient rendus en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre discutant des progrès pour la futur reprise de Queen Consolated quand en revenant vers son appartement, un orage avait éclaté au-dessus d'eux les trempant de la tête au pied. Après être passé par la salle de bains chacun leur tour, Oliver se trouvait dans la cuisine et Felicity à la fenêtre regardant la pluie tomber.

« Je vais nous concocter un bon chocolat chaud, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour le préparer, cela va nous réchauffer».

« Merci, si je l'avais fait moi-même, j'aurais surement brûlé la casserole" dit-elle en regardant toujours dehors.

"Pas de soucis. Après j'irais me battre contre les éléments dehors pour rentrer au bunker"

« Tu n'as qu'à rester ici »

« Quoi... » dit l'archer

« Nous dormirons ensemble » lui répondit la jeune femme avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire "je veux dire que nous dormirons ici ensemble...et par ici je veux dire toi sur le canapé et moi dans ma chambre toute seule"

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas dormir dans ta chambre aussi" la taquina Oliver.

Il compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant que Felicity ne réalise les mots prononcés et se retourne vers lui avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais vit son regard taquin.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas possible. Mais tu peux toujours dormir sur le canapé»

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais rentrer avec ma moto, même s'il pleut» dit-il en se mettant derrière elle.

Felicity put apercevoir son reflet dans la fenêtre et au bout d'un instant se retourna. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils arrêtèrent immédiatement leurs mouvements. Oliver la regarda intensément, l'envie soudaine de prendre sa belle informaticienne dans ses bras et de l'embrasser, il commença à avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes. Felicity sentit son cœur battre à vive allure, ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours allait enfin arriver. Mais subitement, Oliver se retira, réalisant ce qu'il allait faire. A cause de la vie qu'il menait il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à son désir pour la jeune femme, elle serait en danger permanent en ayant une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il la fixa de nouveau un instant puis partit finir les boissons chaudes.

« Tu as finis mon chocolat, je commence à avoir froid » dit-elle en partant s'asseoir sur le canapé, triste qu'il se soit reculé, mais essayant de ne pas le montrer.

« Oui, voilà » dit-il en déposant la tasse dans ses mains.

Ils passèrent la soirée, jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne cesse, à discuter de tout, de rien, et en regardant un film ensemble. Felicity n'évoqua jamais avec lui ce qui avait failli arriver et lui non plus. Ils étaient proches, ils étaient amis, et partenaires, c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit son cœur se serrer d'une douleur vive au souvenir de ce moment où il avait failli l'embrasser, failli laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Il toucha chaque meuble du bout des doigts, regarda plusieurs minutes les Dvd et les livres bien rangés dans la bibliothèque, souriant en voyant la collection de Dr Who, qu'elle lui avait fait regarder avec insistance. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne croyait pas au voyage dans d'autres univers, ou d'autres temps, mais elle lui avait dit qu'elle y croyait elle, lui demandant de lui faire plaisir et l'amadouant avec ses magnifiques yeux et son sourire à croquer. Il avait cédé seulement pour qu'elle continue à le regarder comme cela. 

Soufflant un bon coup, et laissant de côté la bibliothèque, il prit ensuite la direction de la chambre de Felicity. La main sur la poignée de sa chambre, il s'en voulait de fouiner chez elle, de rentrer dans cette pièce privée mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait être là. Il ouvrit la porte, s'avança doucement, scrutant le moindre recoin. Son regard tomba sur son lit où il savait qu'elle ne dormirait plus jamais, sur des magazines informatiques qu'elle ne lirait plus. Il savait que c'était fou mais il espérait toujours au fond de son cœur que ce soit une erreur et qu'il allait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras de nouveau un jour. 

Il respira l'odeur de la vanille qu'elle mettait tous les matins et qu'il pouvait sentir quand elle était proche de lui. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit l'oreiller dans ses mains, l'approchant près de son visage pour humer son odeur imprégnée sur la taie d'oreiller. Tout en le gardant dans les mains, il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait près de son bureau rempli de pièces d'ordinateur entre autre, et ramassa une de ses robes qu'elle avait laissé dessus. Il respira le parfum naturel de Felicity. Il put se calmer rien qu'en sentant son parfum sensible accroché aux fibres du vêtement. Il le plia et le déposa de nouveau sur la chaise.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la petite table de nuit, toujours avec l'oreiller dans la main. Impossible de résister, il commença à inspecter le meuble, touchant délicatement les boucles d'oreilles accrochées à un portant, prenant un des rouges à lèvres roses qu'elle mettait souvent, il le fit glisser dans sa poche, voulant sentir un lien plus personnel avec elle d'une manière quelconque. Il vit une photo d'eux, qu'elle avait dû prendre en selfie un jour et faire encadrer, elle adorait tellement toute sa technologie. Il caressa son visage à travers le cadre, un frisson le parcourant au même moment. Il le déposa de nouveau à sa place et continua son inspection, il ouvrit ensuite le tiroir et pu apercevoir une enveloppe avec marqué dessus "Pour mes garçons". 

La tâtonnant, il comprit que c'était une clé usb à l'intérieur, il se demanda si elle ne leur avait pas laissé des dossiers dessus pour expliquer ce qui l'avait tracassée depuis deux semaines, l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la prit et la fourra dans sa poche. Il referma le tiroir, regarda encore une fois la chambre et sortit de celle-ci puis de l'appartement, son trésor bien caché dans sa veste. Avant de monter sur sa moto, il envoya un texto à Diggle pour lui demander de venir le plus rapidement au repaire et à Roy d'y rester. Il devait leur montrer quelque chose. 

Assez rapidement, il arriva au Verdant et descendit les escaliers où il trouva devant le poste informatique John et Roy qui se demandaient ce qu'il voulait leur montrer.

"Qu'as-tu trouvé Oliver" demanda le militaire.

"Une enveloppe chez Felicity avec une clé usb, qui nous est adressé. Elle avait surement dû trouver quelque chose et l'enregistrer sur la clé pour nous le montrer plus tard ou bien c'est une preuve qu'elle gardait pour la police." il était confiant sur le fait de trouver un indice sur celui qui l'avait emmené loin de lui.

"Connaissant Felicity" dit Diggle "elle a surement voulu faire des recherches avant de nous embêter avec son problème. Malheureusement elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait mourir" dit-il tristement. 

Oliver s'avança vers l'ordinateur et inséra la clé, mais au lieu de trouver des fichiers à l'intérieur il n'y avait qu'un dossier marqué vidéo. Il cliqua dessus et le visage de Felicity apparut à l'écran. D'une main tremblante, prit par l'émotion de la voir devant lui sur ce petit écran, il appuya sur lecture et la vidéo démarra. Les trois garçons restèrent hypnotisés par le son de sa voix.

« Salut mes garçons,

Si je fais cette vidéo c'est que je prévois qu'il puisse m'arriver malheur, et je veux que vous sachiez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite, mais si vous êtes tous les trois devant l'ordinateur c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à me dépatouiller toute seule de mes problèmes. Je sais que depuis un certain temps vous vous inquiétez pour moi et cela me fait mal de ne rien vous dire et votre inquiétude me serre le cœur mais je dois régler cela toute seule. Bien sûr vu que vous me connaissez très bien, vous savez que vous n'aurez aucune explication, je ne veux pas vous mêlez à cela et que vous risquiez votre vie à cause de moi. Et si je suis morte, ne recherchez pas le coupable, laissez la police faire son enquête. Oliver, promets-moi que tu ne feras rien, ton secret doit rester en sécurité, tu ne dois surtout pas montrer qu'Arrow s'intéresse au meurtre d'une informaticienne. Aide le capitaine Lance en tant qu'Oliver Queen si tu veux mais c'est tout. Starling City à beaucoup plus besoin du justicier qu'une enquête sur un meurtre. 

Maintenant, je veux juste poser devant cet écran les mots que je n'arriverai jamais à vous dire en face à chacun. Donc je vais commencer avec toi Roy, pas que tu sois le moins important mais juste parce que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que les deux autres"

Roy sourit au visage de la jeune femme comprenant très bien son raisonnement.

"Tu es venu dans notre team pour pouvoir aider l'homme qui t'a montré qu'il y a mieux dans la vie que la délinquance. Tu t'es montré exceptionnellement bon dans ta façon de combattre à ses côtés et je sais qu'Oliver est fier de toi, même s'il ne le dit pas, et moi aussi. Je sais que tu t'en veux d'avoir tué ce flic à cause du mirakuru, mais ce n'était pas toi à ce moment-là. Toi tu es un héros et cet homme avec le mirakuru était un pion dans le jeu de Slade et tu as été meilleur que lui car tu es sorti de cette expérience encore plus fort, tu n'es pas devenu un monstre comme lui, rien que cela montre le genre d'homme que tu es, un homme bon.

Je sais que tu es malheureux depuis plusieurs mois, car la femme que tu aimes est partie sans te donner de raison valable. Ne me regardes pas comme cela, j'ai vu la lettre, je ne t'ai pas espionné, juste elle était tombée de ta poche. Désolée je l'ai lu. J'ai fait des recherche, car c'est ce que je sais faire, et je l'ai retrouvée, elle est à Corto Maltese. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais sache par ma petite expérience que quand une personne ressent la même chose que toi, tu ne dois pas la laisser partir, jamais, sinon tu le regretteras. Sois heureux Arsenal, avec ou sans Théa"

Roy recula du bureau et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Même après sa mort, cette femme qu'il avait connu pour un laps de temps assez court l'aidait à le réunir avec Théa.

"Maintenant à Diggle, mon grand frère. Tu as été un rocher sur lequel j'ai pu m'appuyer après le tremblement. Tu as su me rassurer et veiller sur moi quand je faisais mes cauchemars, au dépend de ta relation avec Carly. Tu m'as toujours écouté surtout il y a quelques mois, après l'attaque de Slade sans me juger, juste me consolant, encore, essayant de réparer mon cœur qui avait été de nouveau brisé. Te connaître est une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivés dans ma vie. Je suis triste de te décevoir en ne te confiant pas mes soucis, car je sais que comme Oliver tu te plierais en quatre pour m'aider. Mais je ne peux pas vous impliquer, vous êtes beaucoup trop important pour moi, et vous avez une vie en dehors de nos affaires de justicier. Surtout toi, tu vas être le meilleur papa du monde à ta petite merveille elle sera la plus chanceuse sur terre de t'avoir comme père. J'espère juste pouvoir la voir, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis désolée d'avance. Restes comme tu es mon grand frère, honnête, courageux, aimant et surtout pardonne."

Felicity essuya les larmes qui étaient tombées sur son visage et se prépara pour son dernier discours. Diggle se mit de côté pour laisser de l'intimité à l'archer et la jeune femme, essayant aussi de comprendre sa dernière phrase.

Oliver, en repensant à notre rencontre, je remercie encore le destin de t'avoir mis sur ma route, de t'avoir fait rentrer dans mon bureau ce jour-là avec ton ordinateur avec des impacts de balles. Je n'ai pas compris à cet instant là, mais après quand tu m'as dévoilé ton secret, lorsque tu m'as fait assez confiance pour monter dans ma voiture en me demandant de l'aide, tu as changé ma vie, et tout ce que pensais du monde. Aussi tu as fait de moi la femme que je suis à présent, plus forte, plus courageuse et aussi plus réaliste sur la vie. Après que Walter ait été trouvé, j'aurais pu partir comme je l'avais dit, mais j'étais déjà accroc à l'adrénaline, à la justice et au bien que l'on faisait John, toi et moi.

Après ton retour de Lian Yu, je t'ai regardé autrement. J'ai continué notre croisade mais avec un plus dans mon cœur...pour toi. Je ne devrais pas te dire que je ressens pour toi des sentiments très fort, qui je sais ne seront jamais réciproques, j'en ai conscience, mais il faut que je te le dise, au point où j'en suis à quoi bon les cachés. Bien sûr je n'aurais jamais réussi à te l'avouer en te regardant dans les yeux, tes magnifiques yeux qui m'ont troublée dès que nos regards se sont croisés, je n'aurais pas pu y voir ton refus et détruire ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je sais tu me verras toujours comme une partenaire et une amie, et je le respecte car notre amitié est très précieuse. J'ai souffert de te voir avec Isabel ou Sarah, mais je préfère être à tes côtés en tant qu'ami, que de ne pas être à tes côtés du tout. Nous sommes tellement différents que je ne pensais même pas que nous puissions arriver un jour à ce stade. Alors je suis déjà heureuse d'être dans ta vie. 

Je sens un lien invisible qui nous lie. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais des fois j'ai l'impression d'être connectée à toi. Je devine que de ton côté, tu n'as jamais ressenti ce lien, et je ne t'en veux pas, ton cœur n'a pas les mêmes réactions envers moi. Je sais que tu crois qu'avec la vie que tu mènes tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur, mais c'est faux Oliver, tu as assez souffert comme cela dans ta vie. Tu dois laisser ton cœur s'ouvrir comme tu l'as fait avec moi et laisser une femme y pénétrer. Peut-être que tu pourrais faire un nouvel essai avec Laurel, maintenant qu'elle connaît ton secret il n'y a plus de barrière entre vous et vous avez changé tous les deux. Tu n'es plus un playboy et elle te laisserait le temps d'aller à ton rythme. Je veux que tu sois heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi, tu es un homme extraordinaire Oliver et la femme qui sera avec toi aura une chance unique de recevoir ton amour. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je dis tout cela, mais j'ai besoin que tu saches, j'ai besoin de te le dire.

Oliver, je..... »

Felicity se tourna au son d'un bruit et arrêta l'enregistrement. La vidéo se termina comme cela sur ses mots. Elle ne l'avait pas terminée. Elle devait penser pouvoir la finir plus tard, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie s'arrête si brutalement. Oliver resta planté devant l'écran d'ordinateur, attendant que quelque chose se produise, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Il pouvait presque la sentir près de lui en ce moment. Etait-ce à cause du lien qu'elle ressentait entre eux ? Il ne savait pas.

Diggle s'approcha de lui, touchant son épaule "Ça va Oliver ?"

"Elle veut que je retourne avec Laurel alors que je ne veux que son retour à elle. Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle maintenant, en sachant qu'elle ressentait ces sentiments pour moi. Pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué avant ?"

"Je me pose la même question" dit-il en souriant " mais je me demande surtout pourquoi elle nous a laissé ce message". 

"Savait-elle qu'elle allait mourir d'après toi ?" demanda Roy.

Le justicier se tourna vers les deux hommes. "Tu penses que quelqu'un l'a menacée John ? Que c'était cela son problème ?" dit-il avec colère. 

"Ce qui est sûr c'est que quelqu'un devait la traquer, ou la faire chanter, et elle savait que cela pourrait mal finir...sa vidéo est un adieu Oliver...elle nous a dit au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir, elle ne savait pas quand"

"Mais pourquoi bon sang elle nous en a pas parlé, on aurait pu l'aider, trouver l'ordure qui lui voulait du mal" hurla l'archer.

"Pour nous protéger" murmura Roy "elle a fait cela pour protéger nos identités, nos secrets, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de dire en te demandant de ne pas chercher le coupable en tant qu'Arrow Oliver"

"C'est pas vrai" il balança la chaise à travers la salle "je t'avais dit que c'était à cause de moi John"

"Pas seulement à cause de toi Oliver, à cause de nous trois, sinon le message aurait seulement été destiné à ton attention, mais elle nous en adressé un aussi à Roy et moi. Elle voulait nous protéger, on a dû la faire chanter"

Un silence se fit entendre dans la pièce, les trois hommes se regardèrent réalisant que leur geek s'était sacrifiée pour eux, pour leur liberté. Mais au plus profond de lui Oliver sentait qu'il y avait autre chose et il comptait bien comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pas en ce moment, il voulait être seul pour regarder de nouveau la vidéo de Felicity, se sentir de nouveau proche d'elle. Il demanda à ses amis de bien vouloir rentrer chez eux, qu'ils commenceraient leur recherche demain. Diggle et Roy le saluèrent et quittèrent le bunker, laissant l'archer seul.

Dans un autre secteur de la ville, à l'hôpital exactement, Lyla rentra dans une salle où se trouvaient quatre hommes. Elle leur donna à chacun une enveloppe leur expliquant que leur nouvelle identité se trouvait à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait effacé leur dossier dans le mainframe de l'argus, qu'ils ne risquaient plus de représailles de la part de Waller. Elle les remercia pour leur travail dans la soirée d'hier, et d'avoir accepté les contraintes liées au secret. Elle leur dit au revoir et sortit de la salle, toujours le cœur lourd d'avoir du mentir à ses amis.


	4. Chapter 4

This is not an update, but an announcement.

Unfortunately having found no one who could translate this story from French to English I see myself under the obligation not to post the sequel.

I tried to do it myself but in several comments the readers made me understand that it was hard to read for them.  
So I'd rather just stop posting it.

I will post it in French and if you can read it translated into your language thanks to Google Chrome you will have the chance to know the conclusion to the story. 

If this is not possible I am sorry for those who would have liked to read it.

If one day I can find a person who can translate the chapters I would post it again.

Good day to everyone.


End file.
